


All Eyes On Me

by ElapsedSpiral



Series: Carnival PWP ficlets [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Carnival universe, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Murdoc 'size queen' Niccals, Pegging, Voyeurism, Yes the title is a Britters reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElapsedSpiral/pseuds/ElapsedSpiral
Summary: “I was explaining the shag schedule to Stu.” Basically just a really dumb Carnival AU PWP.Warnings: language, sex (mild voyeurism and pegging). Dumb, so very dumb. Unbetaed.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Paula Cracker/Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: Carnival PWP ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839544
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	All Eyes On Me

They’re hours deep into a debate about the merits of extending Stuart’s routine when there’s a knock at the winnebago door. Murdoc claps his hands together with apparent delight.

“I forgot it was Thursday.”

“Who is it?” Stuart asks as Murdoc makes to open the door.

“Ritz.”

The noise of polite interest Stuart makes gets caught in his throat when Murdoc says “we fuck on Thursdays.”

“Wh-”

Murdoc’s opened the door before Stuart can finish his question. Paula glances between them, openly unimpressed.

“Took your time with the door.”

“I was explaining the shag schedule to Stu.”

“If you want me to fuck you, don’t call it a “shag schedule”,” Paula warns as Murdoc begins ferreting around under the bed. He emerges with a wooden box.

““Penetration plan”?” Murdoc suggests, popping the box on the bedside table as he takes off the lid.

“Why do I associate with you?” Paula scowls, reaching inside to pull out a lurid pink, oddly L shaped dildo. She shucks her clothes without ceremony before wafting the dildo at Murdoc. “I assume?”

“You assume correctly,” Murdoc agrees, stripping just as quickly. Something about Murdoc’s pants hitting the floor brings Stuart’s brain back online enough for him to croak “what the fuck’s happening?”

“I said we fuck on Thursdays,” Murdoc says, hand on his waist as he shoots Stuart an admonishing look. “You’ve got to pay better attention if you’re going to be our creative director.”

Stuart looks at Paula, almost pleadingly, for an explanation. Dildo still in hand, she shrugs.

“What Dandy said.” She turns to Murdoc. “Did you ask if he wants to join in?”

“Didn’t have time, you were too busy kicking my door in.” Murdoc glances at Stuart. “Fancy it?”

Stuart puts both hands on his head as he tries to keep up.

“I think we broke him,” Murdoc stage whispers.

“This early? That’s disappointing.”

“How… How does this work?” Stuart asks dazedly.

“When a man likes penetration and his long suffering friend has a high libido-” Paula begins.

“Aw, I’m your friend,” Murdoc coos.

“Don’t push it, Dandy.”

“I don’t understand,“ Stuart says slowly as Paula rolls her eyes.

“I don’t have time for this, Stu,” she scowls, planting one foot on the bed as she works the oddly knobbly end of the dildo between her legs with a grunt. “Shit or get off the pot: d'you want to shag or not?” When she turns back to face Stuart, the short end of the dildo has disappeared inside her, leaving the longer, cock shaped end resting against her bush like a neon pink hard on. Stuart’s cock twitches at the sight. Paula’s gaze pans up from his tenting joggers to his face and she gives the dildo an almost goading, mock pump.

“You’ve definitely broke him now,” Murdoc says. Stuart drags his attention away from Paula to see Murdoc emerging from the bathroom, one hand reaching behind his backside. Spotting Stuart’s baffled look, Murdoc gives a shrug.

“Preparation’s the key to success.” He nods at Stuart’s joggers. “Might want to ditch those unless you fancy explaining to your mum why you spunked in your pants at age twenty.”

Stuart chucks off his clothes, adding them to the communal pile, before dropping shakily into the chair by Murdoc’s bed, hand on his cock. Murdoc climbs on the bed, hard to the point of leaking. He gets on his hands and knees and turns to give Stuart a slow smile. Paula kneels behind Murdoc, slicking the dildo before stroking the head up and down between Murdoc’s cheeks. The pair keep flicking looks at Stuart, who’s already begun pumping his cock, breath hissing out through gritted teeth.

“You should tell him what you want him to do to you,” Paula mutters as she presses inside Murdoc. Murdoc’s breath catches, eyes closing momentarily. Paula reaches down between them, hand shifting around until a quiet whirring starts.

“Vibrator,” Paula explains to Stuart, voice suddenly fluttery. She grips Murdoc’s hips and pulls him flush to her, dragging a whimper from the man. Stuart breathes out hard through his nose to keep from groaning. Paula smacks Murdoc’s backside and Murdoc makes a guttural noise as he thrusts back against her. “Pay attention. Tell him what you want him to do to you. God knows you’ve told me enough bloody times.”

Murdoc forces his eyes open and fixes Stuart with an intense look, mouth agape. He takes a deep breath in before speaking, sentence punctuated by gasps as Paula thrusts into him.

“I want you to fuck me, like this. I want you to bend me over and fuck me hard.”

“He likes it if you fuck him ‘til he cries, don’t you Dandy?” Paula murmurs, stroking her hand down Murdoc’s back and making him shiver. When the hand reaches his thigh, she gives him a smack, leaving an angry red mark. Murdoc bucks and groans with it. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Murdoc babbles. He keeps watching Stuart as he speaks, open mouthed, cock bobbing against his stomach, untouched but leaking steadily. “Yeah, I want you to fuck me hard, with that big cock of yours,” Murdoc pants out, eyes trained on Stuart’s hand as it pumps faster.

“Because you’re the Carnival’s bike, aren’t you Dandy?” Paula asks, reaching down behind Murdoc again and making the vibrator whirr louder. She groans, rocking her hips against Murdoc as she reaches around to fist his cock. “Everyone’s had a go, haven’t they?”

“Yeah,” Murdoc whines, legs starting to tremble.

“Ask him why, Stu,” Paula demands raggedly.

“Why?” Stuart grits out.

“Because I’m a whore,” Murdoc groans. Stuart comes on his fist with an embarrassingly loud moan. Murdoc watches him through heavy lidded eyes and follows soon after, letting his arms give out so he’s left with his arse in the air, face against the duvet as Paula holds his hips tight and drives into him hard, riding out her orgasm while Murdoc shakes beneath her.

When she’s caught her breath, Paula works the dildo out of Murdoc, then out of herself, before flinging it on the floor with a satisfied grunt. Murdoc takes a moment longer to ease himself onto his back, head resting on Paula’s collarbone as his chest heaves. She gives his hair an idle pet as they look at Stuart.

“I haven’t actually fucked everyone, by the by, that’s just a bit we do,” Murdoc explains, sounding winded.

“He does like it if you fuck him ‘til he’s sobbing though,” Paula adds.

“True.”

Stuart’s still trying to marshal his senses. Paula gives an unimpressed sigh.

“Christ, we really have broke him.”

“Looks that way,” Murdoc agrees. He reaches a hand under the pillow and unearths his cigarettes and lighter. “Hopefully we’ll fair better next week Ritz.”

Stuart gets out of the chair and takes a slightly shaking stride towards the bed. They look up at him with interest.

“Why wait ‘til then?” he asks, voice gravelly with want. He leans over them both to look at Murdoc’s pocket watch. “It’s Thursday for another hour yet.”


End file.
